


The Boyfriend's Bodyguard

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Assassin Takeshi, Civilian Casualties, Enma is unfazed, M/M, Non Vongola guardians, Organized Crime, The guardians are not part of Vongola, Tsuna is ruthless, bodyguard Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Cloud day: Bodyguard/Hitman AUTakeshi knows he should wish bodyguard duty was less eventful so Enma could keep his latest job. Too bad the mafia didn’t get the memo.





	The Boyfriend's Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always going to love Enma/Tsuna but I wanted Takeshi to interact with Enma.

  
  


Takeshi sat at the table in a t-shirt and jeans, his sword tucked safely by his side, as he watched Enma work. Takeshi was the only one that at least tried to blend in when it was time to guard the boss’s boyfriend. Takeshi would watch Enma until the end of his shift then he would escort him back to the house he shared with Tsuna.

 

When Enma and Tsuna first started going out, Takeshi and the other guardians were worried that Enma would hurt him. Not physically, because Tsuna could hold his own, but emotionally. Tsuna loved easily and Enma is not the first person he’s dated. Some people dated Tsuna for the money or were spies for other rival interests. Tsuna was always heartbroken for months afterwards.

 

Tsuna and Enma met at Enma’s job, when he was working as a waiter in a high end restaurant. Tsuna was there with Takeshi, Hayato, and Chrome for dinner. The table next to theirs was harassing Enma with disparaging comments about his sexuality and home life and Tsuna immediately went over to stop it.

 

_ “Excuse me, can you stop bothering this waiter.” _

 

_ “We know him, it’s none of your business.” One of the men at the table sneered. _

 

_ Tsuna leaned closer to them. “If you keep bothering him it will be my problem.” He growled. _

 

_ The man spit in Tsuna’s face and none of Tsuna’s guardians could stand to see that happen. They didn’t care that they were in a restaurant with witnesses. They were going to kill that guy and his friends.  _

 

_ Tsuna held out his hand for them to stop without taking his eyes off the guy who spit on him. Takeshi was angry that anyone would disrespect his boss like that and he knew the others were also but they reluctantly sat down. They reigned in their bloodlust that made the air heavy and the restaurant frozen in terror.  _

 

_ Tsuna pulled his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped the spit off his face. _

 

_ Tsuna stared the man straight in the eyes, his eyes narrowed and glowing orange. “Your life and your future are over. Your dreams will be haunted by those you have hurt and horrors you can’t even imagine. No matter where you hide, someone will be watching your every moment. You will start seeing things that are not there. This will continue until you repent.”   _

 

_ “W-what are you talking about?” The man stuttered. He was trying and failing to keep up a brave face. _

 

_ Tsuna smiled. It was sinister and dark in nature. “You’ll see.”  _

 

_ Takeshi didn’t feel bad about what would happen to the man and he had no reason to. They felt no remorse ruining the lives of those who deserved it. The man would get calls saying he would be kicked out of college, if he was working he would get fired, if he was searching he would get rejected. A mist trace would be placed on him so illusions would follow him constantly. When he finally begged for forgiveness, when he was broken, it would end. _

 

_ Tsuna turned to Enma and handed him his business card. “I’m Tsuna. If they ever bother you or if you just want to talk, call me.” _

 

_ Enma took the card and nodded with a small smile.  _

 

They started texting soon after and had their first date in that restaurant. Unfortunately the date was disturbed when Yakuza came to attack Tsuna and destroyed the place. 

 

Enma currently worked at a cafe to pay for his daily expenses as he attended college. He refused to let Tsuna pay for every little thing, he always looked after Tsuna’s health, and he was never phased by any of the things Tsuna or his guardians did and that endeared him to Tsuna’s guardians. 

 

It was worrying that Enma studied criminal justice because Tsuna ran an organized crime group and had a hand in criminal activities. Tsuna wasn’t terrible, but he wasn’t all good. He ran operations to steal products, he would cheat those who have done the community wrong out of money, he didn’t mind destroying a person’s business, and he would kill or destroy those that crossed him.

 

Takeshi himself was Tsuna’s personal hitman when he was not on bodyguard duty or working in the legal side of Tsuna’s business.

 

Of course Enma knew none of this. Takeshi knew Enma thought Tsuna just ran a game company, and Tsuna did, but that was just a cover for the main activities. 

 

Tsuna started the group when he was 14 years old after one of his trips to visit his father, Iemitsu, in Italy. Tsuna told them he created it because his father told him ‘do whatever it takes to protect yourself.’ 

 

Takeshi, being friends with him since they were children, was one of the first to join and Hayato was not far behind. Ryohei and Mochida joined with no problems. Kyoya joined after having a conversation with Tsuna in a locked room for a day and neither of them would say what happened in there. Mukuro came in search of the supposedly civilian Vongola heir candidate and was surprised when he actually met Tsuna. Chrome was the last to join, being saved by Mukuro and Tsuna, and pledged her loyalty to them.

  
  


Takeshi’s first kill was at 15, It was bloody and messy and he felt sick afterwards but, he didn’t regret it because it was to protect Tsuna. After the first time it got easier until he was just known as ‘The one who smiles.’

 

Takeshi took a bite of the pastry he brought and stared as Enma brought food to a table. They were passable. Mama and Tsuna made better pastries.

 

Enma came over to Takeshi with a weary smile. “Do you really have to guard me? It’s making the customers nervous.”

 

Takeshi laughed and gave a sharp unsettling smile. One that made his targets uncomfortable. Some of the patrons turned away from staring at him. “Is it making you nervous?” 

 

Enma gave him an unimpressed look. “No. It’s unlikely that a business rival of Tsuna’s would come after me again so this is just unnecessary.”

 

As if those words were the cue they were waiting for, the glass shattered and five people wearing black suits and a familiar annoying crest stormed in. They killed most of the civilians that ran past them and the ones they let go were probably because they wanted to send a message. Takeshi grabbed Enma and pushed him under the table.

 

The Vongola has been on their back for a long time. Takeshi’s first kill was a Vongola agent. Tsuna was in line to be one of the heirs of Vongola and his trip to Italy put him in their sights. At first they came after Tsuna to control him or kill him if they couldn’t do that. As Tsuna got older and gained powerful connections, they wanted him as an ally but Tsuna obviously refused. Now they were trying to absorb Tsuna into their family but Tsuna would never allow that to happen.

 

Vongola along with other minor mafia families have resorted to trying to take those Tsuna cared for in order to force him to work for them. 

 

Takeshi let a bloodthirsty grin slip on his face. “This is what I was waiting for.”

 

“Keep your eyes closed Enma. This won’t go well.”

 

“For you?”

 

“For them.”

 

Enma sighed. “Time to look for another job.”

 

Once Enma covered his eyes, Takeshi pulled out his sword and allowed his rain flames to coat the blade. Two of the agents were flame active but they were weak. Vongola must not have learned from last time. 

 

One of the flame active agents came at him and Takeshi laughed when he spotted the ring on the man’s finger lit up with cloud flames.

 

“What’s so funny? you getting in one last laugh before I kill you.” He said as he swung at Takeshi and Takeshi lazily dodged all of his attacks.

 

“You Vongola are stuck in your old ways.” Takeshi’s face twisted into a dark and dangerous grin. “Let me show you how we use that power here.”

 

Takeshi held his hand out and pulled up the cool blue flames that was always waiting just beneath his skin. By now his eyes should be glowing an eerie bright blue. Blue flames burst from his palms and hit the man coming toward him. The man started to slow down until he just dropped, unable to move.Takeshi looked at the remaining agents as he dug the blade in the man’s neck while he was down. With that the remaining four came at him. 

 

He shot a ball of water that surrounded one of the agents head and stayed there while he drowned. He coated the area with his flames and let it harden until it turned into ice shards floating in the air. He brought them down and it took out two of them.

 

The remaining one pulled out a gun in desperation and pointed it at Enma who still had his eyes covered.

 

“Make any move and he gets shot.”

 

“Is the gun pointed at me.” Enma sounded exasperated.

 

“Of course it is.” Takeshi replied. He heard Enma let out a sigh.

 

Takeshi turned to the man and his smile widened. “Don’t do that, it won’t get you anywhere.”

 

“If I kill him your boss will know what it’s like to lose someone.”

 

Takeshi’s smile dropped and the man was left staring at glowing blue eyes and a dark scowl. “My boss knows loss but your group would know that since you caused it.” 

The man let the gun go and it wasn’t from fear. His hand was going numb as the strength was leached from it.

 

“J-just let me live and I’ll tell my boss not to bother you.” There were tears running down the man’s face as he begged for his life.

 

Takeshi walked up to the man and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. “We don’t leave living messages.” He stepped back and with a swipe of his sword separated the man’s head from the rest of his body. The head hit the ground with a dull thud and the body followed after.

 

Honestly, what did a low member of Vongola think he could tell the boss. That boss of Vongola didn’t think much of his subordinates.

 

Takeshi pulled out his phone and dialed Hibari. He picked up after one ring.

 

_ ‘What do you want?’ _

 

“Vongola broke in Enma’s job today. I need the clean up crew.”

 

There was only a few seconds pause and some whispered words before he heard “ _ They are on their way. _ ”

 

“Thank’s Kyoya.”

 

“ _ Where will the carnivores mate be working next. We need to place extra security in the area. _ ”

 

Takeshi moved the phone away from his face and addressed Enma who was crawling out from under the  table. “Hey Enma, where do you want to work next?”

 

Enma gave an irritated groan, moving past the bodies that littered the floor and stepping over the pools of blood. “I’ll just take Tsuna up on his offer to work at his company. This is the seventh time, I’m surprised this place even hired me.”

 

“He’s choosing our company this time.” Takeshi said into the phone.

 

“ _ I will inform the carnivore. _ ” Hibari hung up as he usually did when he believed the conversation was over even if it wasn’t.

 

Takeshi laughed as he swung his arm around Enma’s shoulder. “Tsuna is going to be so happy. He’s been trying to get you to work with us for ages.”

 

Enma reached over to a table and picked up a napkin. He reached up to Takeshi’s face and wiped off the blood that must have splattered there.

 

“You always look more terrifying when you smile with blood on your face.” He muttered.

 

Takeshi was suddenly filled with fondness and he couldn’t help himself from ruffling Enma’s hair. “That’s so nice Enma!”

 

Enma rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t even a compliment. Just an observation.”

 

“And why do rival companies keep ruining my jobs. I just want to work in peace! What type of company rival kills a bunch of people.” He complained.

 

“A dedicated one.” Takeshi replied and Enma just scowled at him.

 

“Just take me home so you can go back and rest. And thank you for protecting me.”  He complimented.

 

A feeling of fondness hit Takeshi again and this time he hugged Enma. “We protect you not only because you make Tsuna happy but because you’re part of the family now.”

 

Enma laughed as he half heartedly struggled to pull away from the hug. “Alright I understand, ugh you’re getting blood on my clothes. We’re spending too much time at the scene of a crime. Let’s go Takeshi.”

 

They left the place just as the clean up crew finally came and Ignored the looks of the people who saw their blood covered clothes.

 

Takeshi was glad that Enma finally gave in and decided to work for Tsuna’s company but, he would miss the random attacks. No one would dare attack the main company.

 

Enma threw him a cheeky grin. “I guess if I’m working at the company I don’t need a bodyguard anymore.” 

 

Takeshi ruffled Enma’s hair again. It was cute that he thought he wouldn’t have a bodyguard anymore. If everyone who guarded him worked in the same building it would just make it easier for everyone to watch over him.

 

“Ha! Guess again.” 

 

“Wait. What? No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I didn't get to put in the story  
> -When Massimo came into power, He killed those who opposed his power and Iemitsu was the first to go.  
> -Enma's family is protected by Tsuna's siblings.  
> -Takeshi didn't think guardian's sounded catchy so he voted to call the group 'Tsuna's Pets' and he wanted everyone to have animal codenames. Tsuna rejected it immediately but they are occasionally called Tsuna's Pets in the company and they wear that name with pride.


End file.
